


This is our story (that we could take back someday)

by Brain_Brainson



Series: DFD Prompt Fills [11]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Kissing, Multi, Rating May Change, tags will be added with new chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brain_Brainson/pseuds/Brain_Brainson
Summary: “You’re part of the gang now,” Luther says, knocks shoulders with Vanya as gently as possible. Vanya smiles at him and Luther smiles back, wide and toothy.A collection of scenes showing how three became one.





	This is our story (that we could take back someday)

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY!
> 
> Finally, another DFD prompt is written! 
> 
> In my defense, the prompt was 'Allison/Luther/Vanya - Stories' and my mind spiralled out of control. But I can't put everything on hold to churn out a 10k fic right now, so my approach will be to upload each scene as a different chapter whenever I will have time between DFD prompts. Hope that's okay. 
> 
> Enjoy reading and just as a warning: There will be nothing sexual with them as teens but they ARE attracted to each other and there's gonna be stuff like kissing when they're 13-16. If that squicks you out, this may not be your story.

In the end, Vanya doesn't even remember why she felt like going to Allison's room in the first place. It's not like they're close - at least not close enough Vanya could just walk into her room whenever.

And even if they were, Vanya isn't the kind of person to just barge in, throw the door open and start chattering like Allison sometimes does. 

But maybe ...maybe she'd wanted to be.

Maybe she'd been thinking about Allison spread out on her bed, telling Vanya about the cute dress she'd seen in a magazine, fingers twirling her hair, putting little braids in while Vanya sat and listened.

Like real sisters, the kind that have sleepovers and tell each other secrets, serious enough secrets they warrant pinkie promises.

And if Vanya's eyes linger on Allison's mouth, on her thighs when her skirts riding up, a little inch each time she moves her legs… that's just normal. Like a check up, noticing all the places Allison's perfect, places Vanya decidedly isn't.

She's watching now too, standing in the doorway of Allison's room. Or maybe it's more staring what she's doing, eyes wide and unblinking, taking in everything before her, drinking it up.

There's the whole picture and there's different scenes, little details that Vanya's eyes keep flickering to, torn between where to look first.

The way Luther's touching Allison's cheek, fingers twitching like he isn't sure what to do with it, like he's trying to replicate the guys in the movies. His other hand on the bed, leaning on his arm as he's pushing forward.

Allison with her hands in her lap, clenched together tightly. Her chest rising and falling rapidly. The knit right between her brows, eyes screwed shut.

Their noses keep rubbing together as their mouths move, tentative presses of lips. The room's silent and the sound of their sighs seem to be ringing inside Vanya's ears, the wet smack of them kissing, the little whimper Luther lets slip.

They look…..

They  _ look _ .

Vanya bites her lip, tries her best to keep her breathing even. She doesn't want them to know she's here. She thinks.

What would they do if they saw her? Would they yell at her? Tell her to get out? Probably.

She should stop watching, she should leave and forget about this. Try to walk out as silently as possible.

Luther's eyelids flutter a little, lashes painting shadows across his face as he pushes forward a little more, draws his knee up onto the bed to get closer.

Vanya's smothering a noise as she keeps staring, looks at the way Allison's jaw works as she opens her mouth more. There's a sliver of tongue and Vanya slaps her hand over her mouth, stifles a whimper.

There's something stirring in her gut, seizing her body, hot and sweet. It makes her head spin, makes thinking hard.

What is she feeling? For  _ whom _ is she feeling this? 

She imagines herself on the bed with them, thinks about Luther's hand on her cheek. She'd pull him in close, press back against his lips hard. Maybe she- maybe she could get her hand…..work it under his shirt, brush her fingers over his stomach….

Allison giggles, still kissing Luther and Vanya bites her lip. She's reaching over, putting her hand on top of Luther's on the bed and there's heat rising in Vanya's cheeks, a dark blush crawling down her neck. 

She wishes Allison would hold her hand too.

She takes a step back at that, like the thought actually pushed her, and the floorboard creaks under her feet. It seems to be deafening, booming. 

Luther and Allison pull back as if burned but Vanya's already out the door before they can meet her eye, running up to her own room.

There's shouting but no one's following her, no rapid footsteps approaching. Still, she doesn't stop, nearly stumbles over herself in her haste.

She slams the door closed behind her once she's in her room, falls back against the wood with a  _ thump _ , face in her hands.

She's breathing heavily, skin burning up. Her throat’s dry. 

_ 'What the hell was that? _ '

**Author's Note:**

> More to come soon!
> 
> You can always bully me into writing over on tumblr (@b-rainlet)


End file.
